That Dinner Would Stink
by orthankg1
Summary: A fun story, trying to make that line as true as possible. Read author note on first chap for details. Disclamer- I own nothing, all rights to who ever dose, go away.


**OK, this story is inspired by Ravenclaw992's story Sunshine and Rain. Which if you haven't read it, you should, it's a great story. She introduced me to GoldenSwan and helped clear up a few things for me and encouraged me to write this story when I told her about it a few months ago. So here it goes.**

**The other inspiration was Charming when he was glade they didn't have Thanksgiving cause that dinner would suck. I realized that if you mess with two of Gold's relationships with two different caricatures, it would make that line even more true, and the scary thing is how easy it could be true. So that's the plan, mess with Gold's relation and see how it affects the story.**

**I will be messing with other relationships besides Gold, and even ones that include Gold. But I will be clear when the second one is revealed, but for now, this is the first one.**

* * *

Emma had a hangover to end all hangovers. Her head felt like it was about to explode and was being crushed at the same time. Her mussels felt like they were made of wood. She felt like she could drink 5 gallons of water. And to top it all of she wanted to puke her gut out, she assumed she had sum left if the pain was anything to go by, but felt to weak to move, even if her legs were working.

_'How mach did I drink last night'._ No sooner had she thought it then the memories came back from last night in full force. Her hitting Regina, Graham helping her, him dieing, and her being her usual smart self and drinking at Granny's until she couldn't think strait, or walk strait for that matter. _' I can see the head line of the Mirror now. "Sharif dies and Deputy drunk, what has happened to Storybrooke's law inforcment, hell, Regina is probably singing zippity-do-dah, zippity-a, I can fire Emma now, what a wonderful day.'_ The thought of Regina singing only made her want the puke more. _'I'm a gluten for punishment today, why can't I just sleep in my nice warm bed and not have to think. Just curl up under the silk sheets...__**SILK SHEETS**__, my bed doesn't have that, oh dear lord, I crashed at a random house, and with my luck, I will have to arrest myself for being a public menace, disturbing the peace, and breaking and entering. Three-strikes, I'm out, Regina must be thinking Christmas came very early this year.'_

Emma was about to try and move out of bed to see if she could make a run for it when the door of the room opened, distracting her and making her fall on the floor, which made her close her eyes from the pain. When she opened them, she really wished that she hadn't. In front of her was two pairs of black socks, and the bottom of a black, wooden cane. _'I'm at 's, if there is a god up there and he has any mercy at all, kill me now, Hell can't be much worse then this.'_ She prayed to anyone who would listen. Sadly no one did, or it was just to funny that any divine being was unable to help from laughing so hard.

"Well good morning Emma" she heard him say in that annoying way that meant he was smiling like the Joker. "I take it the hangover is in full swing, I'm pretty sure Granny will have no problem paying rent for the next 3 mouths considering how much you drank last night, even Leroy wasn't able to keep up." And the ever so gently, Gold picked Emma off the floor. She would have protested, but her dignity was shot to heck in a hand-basket already, so why fight it if you have nothing left to lose. "I don't think you'll be able to eat anything, but I brought you a large glass of water." he said handing it to her. "You were in the most horrible state last night, I'm amassed you could even sign your name last night, and the judge was to I think."

When Gold said that, Emma coughed up some of the water she was drinking. _'Judge, why was she signing something for a Judge...'_ her thought didn't get any farther along then that when she saw her hand. Now the Hangover wasn't so bad, Hell was fast becoming a really nice vacation spot. Even what ever form of torment Regina would have concocted if all her worries were true and she had broken in to Gold's house. Everything was numb when she saw the sparkly stones on top of a gold ring on her hand.

"So" Gold said with a great deal of glee when he saw that Emma saw what she was had on her hand. "Is there anything I can get for you, "

* * *

**I case it wasn't clear, the first relationship I'm messing with is having Emma and Gold get married. What could possibly go wrong with that? Right.**

**P.S. for anyone who read The First Dark One, my computer hates me, and writers block is a pain. I'm trying to post the story, but my computer crashes or I can't finish it from writers block. Sorry. I'll try to post soon though.**

**P.P.S. Read and Review please *you now feel as if you must obey my request***


End file.
